A Halloween Nightmare
by Ygraine vom See
Summary: Reading a Ghost Story at Halloween has a strange effect on Ann.


**A little Halloween Story as distraction from "Aftermath" It's pure Doug and Ann fluff! Read and enjoy!**

Dr. Ann MacGregor lay on her bed, a book in her hands and a candle on the nightstand. She reasoned with herself if she should go to the staff canteen, but she was much too tired to get up again. It had been one of those days, when nothing seems to work. They had made the same experiment over and over again, without any results. Doug took it in stride, but Tony was really upset and only calmed down, when Doug promised to make one further attempt, which also remained unsuccessful. After that they called it a day, but Tony wasn't satisfied and pulled Doug into a new discussion. She wasn't overly fond of the idea to participate in their debate and went to her quarters. The book she wanted to read lay on her bed, the book cover showed a headless horseman, a huge fire and a witch on a broom stick. She had found it while she was cleaning up her dresser. It was an old, often read book she had got from her grandmother, when she was thirteen years old. The ghost stories adapted well to this day, because it was Halloween. Not that they had celebrated, finally they were all grown up. but she thought it nice to lit a candle and to read her favorite story. She loved this special story since she was a young girl, it was spooky and weird, but in the end the girl, hunted from ghosts, found her knight in shining Armour.

The story was only short and Ann decided to read another one. She relaxed and leaned against her pillow, her eyes half closed.

She felt warm and secure and her thoughts wandered to Doug Phillips. A dreamy smile played on her lips, when she remembered how he had looked at her today. The candle went out, but Ann didn't notice.

Suddenly she was cold, it was dark and she wasn't in her bed anymore. She tried to get up but the long skirt she wore made it difficult to come to her feet. She heard the roll of thunder and a lightning flash lightened the sky. How came she outdoors and where was she? But there was no time to think. The clatter of horses' hooves came closer, she was lifted up and sat on horseback behind a man in black clothes. She felt something wet on her hands and when she risked a look, she saw blood and as she lifted her head she noticed that the man before her hadn't a head at all. Screaming frantically she tried to jump off the horse, only to get caught by two dangerous looking men.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she sat tied against a tree. Not far away was a fire where the two men sat together with an old woman who murmured strange words. The woman raised her hands and around Ann began to grow a hedge, which came closer and closer, until she was completely surrounded by it. Then she saw a blinding light and heard the voice of a man who called her name. But by now red roses began to bloom in the hedge, red like blood and when the rider came closer the thorns of the roses came to life and stabbed her everywhere. Her blood became one with the red of the roses and all she could do was to scream.

When she herself suddenly could move again, she pounded against the hands, which tried to restrain her.

It took her some minutes until she recognized Doug's voice.

"Ann, wake up, you had a bad dream, wake up, please!"

She jerked from her pillow.

"Doug!"

She threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Ann, all is well."

"The blood, there was so much blood. it was a dream, yes?"

"A nightmare, Ann."

"Why are you here?"

"I really wanted to invite you today to go with me to dinner, but Tony kept me on for too long. So I fetched my present for you and went to your quarters. I've heard you scream and came to your "rescue"!"

She grabbed for the book and saw blood on her fingers.

"What..."

Then she saw the roses on her coverlet.

"Oh my, the poor flowers. I've dreamed about roses, who nearly killed me."

Doug smiled.

"This roses shouldn't kill you. The thorns have hurt you, when you grabbed for them."

"It is only because of this old book, I must have fallen asleep while reading it."

Phillips took a look at the cover.

"It's Halloween and you read ghosts stories?"

"What should I've done instead? Begging for candies? The tunnel complex isn't the right place for that."

"Sure, Ann? We could go to the staff canteen and have dinner together, but if you want to have something sweet, I will see to it."

Before Ann could say anything, Doug captured her mouth with his and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with fervor.

When they parted with the need to breathe again, Ann leaned against Doug's chest.

"So it's dessert before dinner? Or dessert instead of dinner?"

"Whatever you want, Ann."

"That's easy, I want you!"

********TT*********

Ann awoke with a start.

What a dream, she thought, but then she felt two strong arms wrapped around herself, saw red roses strewn on her carpet and heard Doug's voice:

"More sweets, darling?"

END


End file.
